Another Dawn
by thefinalfeather
Summary: They survived the terror of Blackwood Mountain, but now a force greater than ever before brings them back to their nightmare. Mike/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Mike

The Lodge

"Hey!" _was that Sam?_ Mike's blood was pumping so loud in his ears he wasn't even sure he heard it. The Wendigo stopped and leered round searching for the noise, and leaped to where she was standing. Blood, a light shining from the torch on her head, and the reflective stripes on her trainers, was all Mike could see through the haze in his eyes. It then suddenly occurred to him, she had saved his life.

They had escaped, together. With Mike running out of the door as Sam switched the lights and caused the lodge to become engulfed in flames, they both got thrown yards to the ground of snow. Mike felt the cold shock of the ice hit his face, his 3 fingered hand became painful again, and his heart felt strained to the end of it's life. Through the smoke, he saw them. His friends. Ashley and Chris were both standing, staring at the greyness the fire created. Ashley looked at Chris with relief in her eyes and they embraced. Emily was sitting in the snow, her face washed of any emotions. Sam was staring right at the lodge as the helicopter flew overhead, without thinking, Mike grabbed her arm and squeezed her hand, _we made it._

 **1\. The Beginning**

2 years later

Sam

Everett, Washington

11:02am

"Okay, two coconut lattes, one raw energy brownie and a vegan cookie to go" Sam told the new barista, Alice. The young red headed girl nodded and proceeded to froth coconut milk. Sam collected the money and thanked her customers, and then hastily cleaned and organised the coffee section. It was almost lunchtime and that was Jobeha's café's busiest time and best turnover of sales.

The coffee shop was a small rustic looking place just situated off the main street in Everett. It was vegan, like Sam, and sold only dairy free coffees and completely vegan cakes, and actually made Sam begin to like and trust part of humanity again. Before she always felt a little ridiculed, maybe a little bit mocked at times, from the 9 other friends who definitely didn't understand why she didn't ever eat birthday cake, or drink a shot. Yet here she met people more like her, and felt a bit more 'normal'.

After the incident of Blackwood Lodge, and once the Washington family were informed of Josh's disappearance, they eventually invited Sam over for a meal. Right up until the night of the meal, Sam was refusing to go, not wanting to accept that Josh really had gone, and that everything that happened really had happened. But she relented. Paul and Jean Washington greeted her like their long lost daughter, enveloping her in hugs and wet kisses on the cheeks. They sat her down and reassured her that neither of them blamed her for what happened, and they've always thought of her as one of their own.

"He'd been seeing Dr. Hill for a while, to cope with what happened to our girls" Paul sighed "I think he was consumed by revenge"

Sam's eyes glistened with tears and her voice was quiet "I know we deserved it, that's the saddest thing, and I'd give anything to replay that night all over again – I'm so sorry"

Jean put her hand on Sam's knee "Sweetheart, Josh told us you had nothing to do with the prank. He liked you a lot, but I think everything must have become too much for him" She tried to smile "We really hope the police can find him, that's all we want"

Sam couldn't bring herself to tell her the likely truth.

After a few meetings with them, after they realised that their final child was likely to never be found, the Washington's said they wanted to give some of their children's fund to Sam – to do something for herself. Paul and Jean both knew that Sam's parents weren't made of money, however her ambitions were something that they both admired, and so invested in her to open her own vegan shop. Sam couldn't believe it, and promised she wouldn't let them down, and would do it for the memory of their children.

Sam

7:20pm

Parent's house

"Hellooo" Sam called out as she closed the door behind her. Her parent's bungalow was small but cosy, with trinkets from her parent's travels and pieces of their own artwork. She heard a creak of the floorboards and Zuri approached, wagging and happy.

"Hey baby boy" she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head. After the events two years ago, Sam became a bit of a recluse. Never going out without someone being with her, refusing to go for a run, waking up night after night screaming in fear and covered in sweat. Her parents tried everything; counselling, hypnotherapy, trying to contact her friends…and then one day they realised. Sam needed something to get her up and out – something to focus on. So they got her a Dalmatian puppy – something that could one day go out for a run with her. It was possibly the sweetest thing that they've ever done for her, and he has indeed been the best thing for her sanity.

Zuri licked her face and nuzzled into her "Where are the rents, bud?" he stared back at her solemnly.

"Sam, we're, uh, in here" her mom's voice wobbled. _What the hell is going on?_ She followed the voice into the kitchen, her heart started to pound in her chest; her parents and two strangers greeted her. One of the strangers was older, tall, with close cut brown hair and a lined face, a kind face, with sympathetic eyes. The other was younger, but harsher, with a sharp face and an angled nose with bright blue eyes. His skin was milky white and was contrasted with a shock of black hair.

"Sam…this is John and Lucas. They" her mother paused "they are from a sector from the Government". She lightly touched her arm, as if to make sure she was listening "they want to talk to you about something…important"

Lucas, the younger one, stepped forward "Samantha" he was British "is there somewhere where we can talk privately? It's important we have your full attention"

Sam nodded, slightly frozen, and looked at her parents to give her the signal. They met her gaze, and left. "Take a seat" she motioned her hand at the kitchen table.

They sat down, opposite her. _Was this about Josh?_ They looked like they were both about to interview her for a job. Both in suits, both smart, both serious. "What can I help you with?" Sam tried to sound confident but her voice cracked, she gripped her hands together tight.

"Sam" John, the older one spoke "Thank you for taking your time to talk to us. We understand you must be very confused, so let me explain" he paused to briefly look at Lucas "we are from a very unique sector that studies paranormal and supernatural activity throughout the world. We were originally created to look at defence mechanisms for our country, how we could defend ourselves if an extra-terrestrial attacked. However the more we looked into it and studied activities, we've realised some of our bigger threats are right here on Earth with us." He looked at Lucas to continue.

"We heard of the 'Survivors of Blackwood', and we thought it might be worth investigating. As I'm sure you're aware, many tabloids simply put it to drugs – LSD, or cannabis, to where all 7 of you came up with your story" Lucas lightly put up his hand when Sam opened her mouth "We know you were all clean, you were tested for them anyway. So we delved further and watched the police interviews of you all, and what you seem to describe is something we've come across before, the Wen-"

"Don't say it" Sam cried, "I've just got past all this shit, and here you are reminding me about that fucking night!?" Sam doesn't swear, especially to strangers, but this was something else.

"Samantha" Lucas said firmly "This is so much more than you and me and this world we are in. There is something more going on than you realise" He stopped her interrupting again "We know and we believe everything, trust us. We're amazed at all 7 of you, you're all so resilient. But there is more that you should know, and something we want you to help us with"

Sam was cautious, and close to tears "What…do you…" she breathed "want help with?"

John's turn now "Sam, there has been an unusual amount of disappearances going on around Alberta, mainly near the mountains. Most women, with no reason for them to leave, but with no traces of their abduction, we also" he stopped, testing her reaction "have reports of heat and a bad odour around the place they disappeared. Does this sound like something those Wen-, those things, would do?"

Sam shook her head "Those things? They have no fucking mercy. They will hunt you down, and they will kill you right where you stand" She looked at Lucas right in his icey eyes "they don't hunt during the day, and they'll usually leave devastation in their tracks".

Lucas and John looked at each other "these women…they've disappeared during the day…with no signs of an attack".

"Well maybe they wanted to leave"

Lucas shook his head "No, one was going to get married in 5 days, another was about to go to university. They have no motive to leave"

"Well…I mean what makes you think it's supernatural?"

John put his hands together on the table and looked Sam kindly in the eyes "The location, Sam. The strange associations with the disappearances, and the fact that things just don't add up. CCTV, eyewitnesses…I mean there's nothing to go on here. That's why they called us"

Lucas, for the first time, had genuine sympathy in his eyes "Samantha. I know this is hard. But we have heard from Paul and Jean Washington, from your friends and your colleagues, even from your parents, about your integrity and bravery. We know of your 7 other friends and their ability to escape the situation you were in." He paused "We need the 7 of you to show us the way to the sanatorium near the Lodge – many people have tried to find it, but we've heard no reports back"

"I'm not going back" Sam said firmly.

"We know what we're asking" John said "So as a thank you we will pay you all handsomely for your time, and offer life long protection from the MI6, for you and your family" He smiled sadly "Your mother said that a concern of yours is that something will come for you or your family, I want to reassure you that you will always be protected. All you need to do is show us to the sanatorium, then that's it. Our specials team can lead you back down the mountain and you can go home."

"You think by paying me some dollar and offering me a gun for life will make me go back there?!" She stood up "you are fucking crazy. You have NO idea what is down there!" Her eyes filled with tears "I would give anything to unsee those things"

"Samantha" Lucas stood with her and put a hand on her shoulder "Like I said before, this isn't about you or your friends. This is about saving many, many people" His ice blue eyes cut through her "Please, Sam"

She breathed a long breath out "Okay".

x

Hope you like it guys! This is the first bit of writing I've done in a while, so please excuse any roughness in it! I recently completed Until Dawn and it was possibly one of the most in depth, interesting games I've played. Also I'm a huge Mike/Sam shipper, so be prepared for that. Also for anyone that likes to have people to imagine with the characters; John is based on Bryan Cranston, while Lucas is based on Richard Armitage. More coming soon, all constructive criticism welcome. Much love, Sophie x


	2. New Beginnings

Mike

Mike's apartment, Seattle

2 days after the visit to Sam

6:30am

The knock at the door startled Mike awake from his sofa slumber. He looked around, groaned, and stood up from the seat. The smell of whiskey hung in the air, and the apartment had still a slight spin to it. Mike looked at the door, unsure if he really heard it. "Hello?" he said, his voice low and rough.

No answer.

He approached the door slowly, one foot going gently in front of the other. He grabbed his baseball bat from under the counter and held in in both hands. He edged closer and closer to the door.

It knocked again, loader, making him jump.

"Mike Munroe" A voice with a British accent spoke from the other side of the door "Apologies it's so early, would it be possible to speak with you?"

 _Is this really happening?_

"Mike?" Another voice spoke, American "Please, it's urgent"

 _Nope, nah, not gonna happen._

"Leave me the fuck alone" Mike retorted back.

"Mike?"

 _Sam?_

"Mike, it's Sam. Samantha Giddings. Y'know, the vegan one, the flaky one" He smiled at the familiar voice "Please Mike, this is really important".

It had been 18 months since he had even talked to her, let alone see her. Of course he was going to open the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, and there they were.

One of the men was very pale, dark haired, with an ice cold appearance and bright eyes. The other was older, warmer, kinder, almost familiar. Then there was Sam.

She hadn't changed one bit. Blonde haired and athletic, with bright green eyes and an intelligent air that still surrounded her. Her eyes however, showed worry and sadness. Before they were light and wise, and ever so slightly seductive. Her skin, once pink and healthy, was taut to her face and there were bags around her eyes. Looked like he wasn't the only one to still be suffering from those terrible events.

"Come in" he said gruffly, "Um, sorry for the mess" opening the door wider for them.

The three of them walked in and stood awkwardly in the hallway, Sam glanced at the half empty bottle of whiskey, then back at him. She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Mike met her eyes with sincere acknowledgement "At least it's half full" he smiled.

She did a very gentle laugh "Better than being half empty I suppose"

For the next couple of hours, Lucas and John explained the disturbances that were going on up in the mountains and how they appeared to be different from the Wendigo attacks. How they appear to be related back to the sanatorium on Blackwood Mountain. How they needed their help to get back up there.

Mike, like Sam, originally refused point blank. He was still struggling from the night two years ago and it still ate away at him day after day. He eventually gave in, and agreed to help them. He couldn't let Sam do it by herself.

"Right" Lucas said "Who else would you say is able to come with us?"

Sam and Mike looked at each other, not being sure who should go first.

Mike. "Christopher Hartley and Ashley Brown, they were both very brave during the time before, and helped a lot in discovering what Josh was doing"

Sam swallowed, "Emily…she was one of the first to explore the mines and meet the Wendigo. She was a huge help, and again, very brave"

"Okay" John was making a quick note of their names. "Not Jessica or Matthew?"

Sam looked at Mike for the suggestion of Jess's name. "She suffered the most for what happened. Please don't drag her back down into this" Sam said. While they all had a degree of posttraumatic stress syndrome, Jess plunged into psychosis and had to be sectioned for several months.

"And Matt?"

"He's resourceful and strong, but knee deep in University right now" Sam replied "It's unfair to drag him away from something so right and normal"

Lucas nodded "Right, so Ashley, Chris, Sam, Mike and Emily with our specials unit" he smiled lightly "and us, of course. We will contact all of them and explain this situation. Mike and Samanta, please stay close for the next few days, it makes it easier when we all go to Alberta. We are aiming to leave in a weeks time"

After final discussions, Lucas and John left to their hotel. Sam and Mike were left in his apartment, a feeling of oddity of them being together again in such an unusual situation. Mike was worried that it would start to bring back too many memories, but he quickly found comfort in having some company.

"I'm gonna..go back to bed for a bit" he smiled forcefully "I'm not quite a 6am guy yet"

Sam nodded "Yeah sure, no worries. Night"

Mike entered the darkness of his room, and collapsed into his bed. The day was now just beginning, with slithers of light falling through his blinds onto his bedroom floor. He could hear birds singing outside, the sound of a child complaining about going to school, a dog barking, a bike ringing it's bell, people talking…and silence, as sleep consumed him.

* * *

Sam

Mike's apartment, Seattle

8:30am

The place was a mess.

The apartment was little but nothing about it seemed cosy. Leftover pizza boxes and dirty plates were piling up in the kitchen with a layer of grime covering the sink. Bottle after bottle of alcohol was colonising near the bin, all empty and all making the apartment smell like a brewery. The carpet was fuzzy and gritty; it clearly had never been vacuumed and finding a clear bit of floor space was like playing a game. His clothes were littered over the lounge room and when Sam looked in the fridge it looked like a 2 year old had filled it – only containing milk and bananas.

"Who puts bananas in the fridge?" Sam said to herself, laughing. She had a little dig under the sink (narrowly avoiding the mould growth on the inside) and found some marigold gloves. She pulled them onto her hands and grabbed the bleach "time to get to work"

4 bin bags, half a bottle of bleach and almost a whole disinfectant later, and the apartment was starting to look clean again. She had repositioned the coffee table and the sofa so it appeared more spacious, and took all of the bin bags out so it stopped smelling like a frat party. She even went out to the shops just one block away and bought some proper food and a reed diffuser, orange blossom, that's manly right?

Once the food was in the fridge and the fragrant smell of orange was filling her space, she stood back and put her hands on her hips "Well Sam, not too shabby girl" and smiled.

Finally, Mike resurfaced. Sam turned around when she heard his door open, and was about to say _Good evening sunshine!_ But then she met his gaze. He was topless, and most girls in this situation would have an oestrogen meltdown, but Sam knew him, and he wasn't the same as what he was 2 years ago. His strong, muscular physique was fading, he was getting skinnier and skinnier, with his ribs jutting through his skin. He seemed pale, and weak. The once well groomed male was now becoming dishevelled, his hair unkempt and his cheeks had a layer of facial hair that was never there before. His chocolate brown eyes, once bright and intelligent, were now dull and lifeless.

"Mike" Sam said "I mean, now don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit"

Mike laughed softly "If this is your idea of flirting Sam, I gotta say, it could do with some work"

"Hardy-har" Sam replied "I might fail with flirting but my cleaning however is pretty damn good" she gestured to his apartment.

Mike walked out "Woaaah shit! Sam! This looks pretty fucking good" He smiled at her, a smile that reached his eyes "you didn't have to do that, thank you" he went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, without thinking.

Sam's heart went weird for a second, _come on girl, calm down_. "You're welcome", she glanced at his face and traced down from his nose, down to his soft mouth, down to his neck.

"Mike…" without thinking, her hand reached out and touched the three pale pink scars that traced down from his jaw down to his collarbone. They were raised and she almost felt a kind of heat from the scars.

He looked at her and shied away from her touch "You must think I'm such a mess, Sam" he said, avoiding her gaze "I mean, I'm still not fucking over it. I can't sleep without being drunk, I try and spend my time at work as much as possible, and I've lost contact with everyone" his eyes were starting to well up.

Sam felt like crying, she could never cope with men crying.

"What about your family?" Sam asked.

He shook his head "They think I'm doing okay. I mean I look like I am. I'm working loads, I can make my rent, and I visit them every couple weeks. They never seemed to really believe about what happened down there, so I guess they just think I'm doing alright"

"What do you think about going back?"

"I think…" he paused "it might be a way to get closure on what happened, something just feels like it's not over, even though it is"

Sam nodded "That's so weird…that's just how I feel. I guess with Josh being missing as well, something just doesn't feel right"

"And at least this time we'll have the whole Ghostbusters army behind us"

Sam laughed; "They better know what they're up against" she held her hand up in a shape of a gun and playfully pointed it at him.

He grabbed her hand and pushed it up towards the ceiling, towering over her "Nice try Sam" he laughed, briefly noticing a bare part of skin showing as her top pulled up.

She shrieked lightly as she was 'disarmed', and she was suddenly aware of his nakedness, his bare skin, and the smell of his body. They were getting closer and closer and she felt the grip on her other hand loosen, and his eyes soften as they looked at her. She then quickly used her other hand and lightly ticked his ribs, she couldn't miss that opportunity.

He shrieked loudly and Sam burst out laughing "Hahahaha you sound like a girl!" she teased, clapping her hands together.

He smiled at her, his eyes warm "You, Samantha Giddings, are a liability"

* * *

Later that day, when Sam was driving home, it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't properly laughed like that since the incident at Blackwood. She hadn't genuinely smiled for almost 3 years, and she felt truly happy for one pure moment. Why had she distanced herself from all of her friends? They were the ones who could make her happy, they were the people that went through the same horror, and they were the people who she was about to be reunited with again.

In a weird, fucked up way, she was almost looking forward to going back.


	3. Reunited Part I

2\. Reunited - part I

 _"_ _I desire mercy, not sacrifice."_ Matthew, 9:13a

Emily

4:02pm

Calgary Airport

 _I cannot believe I agreed to this again._ Emily sat down and sighed, with her mouth seemingly fixed into a permanent frown, and her eyebrows constantly furrowed. She was sitting by the exit, waiting to catch a taxi so she could go to the local hotel where they'd all agreed to meet. The day was cool, being October, and there was a frosty chill in the air that caught in her breath. She wrapped her arms around herself and tucked her hands into her armpits.

"Emily Davis?" A man spoke. She looked up; he was tall, older, and almost graceful. He wore a full suit and was smiling down at her.

Emily smiled weakly "You're looking at her" she stood up and handed her bags to him "Thanks for not keeping me too long, it's freezing"

She got into the back of the taxi, pleased to see that the back seats had heaters under the seat. As usual her fashion statements usually let her down in the cold.

They began the drive.

"So…" the taxi driver said, lightly looking her way "Why exactly are you in Calgary if you don't like the cold?"

Emily sneered at him "I really don't think this is any of your business"

The taxi driver chuckled "Alright, just making conversation"

A silence fell.

Emily shifted around awkwardly, she was so used to making those sarky comments and not thinking anything of it, now she just felt bad.

"I'm going to Blackwood Pines, meeting a few of my friends there" she finally said, breaking the quiet.

"Blackwood Pines?" the driver echoed "Why are you going over there!?"

His uneasiness scared her.

"Miss. Davis, I don't want to scare you, but lots of weird shit has been happening over there. People say the mountain is cursed, bad things have happened and now it's happening again" He looked at her with concerned eyes "Please be careful"

Emily scoffed, but inside her heart was pounding "You seriously believe in that crap?" she shifted in her seat "I have a 4.0, logically there is no such thing as 'being cursed'"

The driver scoffed back now "There are many things that can't be 'logically explained' Miss Davis, lets hope you don't get to realise that on those mountains"

He stopped at the hotel and barked the price of the drive to her. She handed it over quietly and got out the car hastily, he didn't get out to help her with her bags. She dragged everything over to the main lobby, checked in, and sat in the little café once her bags where behind the main reception. She ordered a caramel latte, got out her mirror to check her lipstick, and checked her phone for messages.

 _One bar of service – seriously?_

She suddenly realised she was nervous again. Her hand reached under her jumper and traced the scar that ran from her shoulder down to her chest. It still felt warm to touch, like it was emitting a forever heat. She still can't quite believe that Mike almost shot her, the person that she first told she loved, the person she had lost her virginity to, the person who told her things he had never told anyone else, was ready to take her life just like that. Almost as easy as blowing a candle out.

Matt had hurt her too, everyone said that he was a great guy, so kind, and so funny. When she met him at the college quad a few days after Mike had broken up with her, she really thought he was a good match. Plus it made Mike jealous, even if he didn't admit it. Matt seemed ready to do everything for her, yet when it came to saving her life, he jumped to save his own.

She sighed, _is it me?_

"Em!" she heard a familiar voice.

She turned round and saw her last true friend.

"Sam!" she jumped up and gave her blonde friend a hug. It had been way too long.

"God I haven't seen you for ages" Sam smiled "How have you been?"

Emily forced a smile "Good, yeah. Applying for Harvard and Yale for next year. Started cycling again which has been great, and doing New York Marathon next April"

Sam laughed lightly "That's great Em" her green eyes looked at her "But how have _you_ been?"

Emily sighed, it's hard to keep up an image when her friends can start to see beneath it "I've been okay, I guess"

She was about to ask Sam the same thing, when something stopped her. Sam was the same, still beautiful and glowing with kindness. Her blonde hair had grown and her figure was even more athletic, but there was an underlying tiredness to her. A sparkle that had died in her eyes, just like a candle that was puffed out.

"Can you tell I feel the same?" Sam echoed her thoughts.

Emily nodded sympathetically.

"I'm not the only one" Sam said "I know he deserves it, but go easy on Mike okay?"

Emily was about to argue when she saw Mike walk round the corner towards them. Just like Sam, there was darkness to him that wasn't there before and the three scars on his neck must have been a constant reminder of what happened. His eyes met hers and he looked away.

"Maybe later" Emily told Sam, grabbing her stuff and walking away.

* * *

Emily

The next day

8:34am

Hotel lobby

Ashley and Chris turned up around midnight and they looked exhausted already. It was weird seeing them actually as a couple, they both gazed into each other's eyes, every now and then Ashley clutched Chris's hand, and they talked to each other constantly. For so long Emily had mocked Chris that he would never have enough balls to actually ask Ashley out, now here she was, eating her words.

Ashley attempted to make small talk with her, which Emily ignored. No way was she forgetting that she was the reason Mike almost shot her. Chris waved awkwardly at her and made a joke about them being like Charlie's Angels, but Emily scoffed at him and walked away, leaving him in his awkwardness. She always felt bad for how she treated her friends, but it's almost become a habit and one she cannot break.

She sat next to Sam for breakfast. The blonde was eating watery looking porridge with almonds and blueberries. Emily was always envious of her attitude to life – if you like them, why would you eat them? It was fresh, and wholesome.

"So…" Sam said, looking up from her food "feeling ready to go back?"

"To the mountain?" Emily replied, her heart feeling encased in coldness at the thought of the idea "No…but the payment was too good to ignore. Dad's been facing work trouble recently so a bit of extra dollar would be nice" It was true. Harry Davis had several businesses but it was their quiet period, and it hadn't picked up yet.

She almost felt Sam roll her eyes.

"I don't really get why they need the 5 of us though?" Emily said, changing the subject from money "Like, surely just one or two? Why do they need ALL of us to show them the way to the mines?"

"I'm not sure – Lucas said it's because we all saw different parts. You saw the mines and the fire tower, me and Mike saw the sanatorium, and Ashley and Chris went way below the basement and saw all of Josh's secrets." Sam paused to chew her watered down porridge "I guess that's why"

"I suppose so, I just-" Emily put her fork down "I mean, can we trust these people?" she said in hushed tones.

Sam laughed "They've shown me all of their ID, work stations, contracts yadda yadda yadda. They're legit, I promise. I think they just want to get in and get out and we're the best way to do that"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Sam glanced at Mike across the room, "Hey, have you talked to him yet? Might be worth doing before we do this. He feels awful, he has done ever since" Emily was aware of the sincerity in her friends voice, since when did she care so much?

Emily looked at Mike, and sighed "Yeah yeah, I will" she changed the subject "How's Matt doing, do you know?"

Sam shifted awkwardly in her seat, Emily already knew the answer.

"He's doing great isn't he" Emily said, quietly.

Sam nodded, her eyes were kind.

A tall man with dark hair approached their table - Lucas. No matter where he went he always seemed to bring a cold silence with him, it was more than just his demeanour or his mannerism. More than just the contrast of his pale skin and dark hair, it was just 'something'.

"Emily and Samantha, we're leaving at 2 today, please make sure you're all ready to go. Wear sensible footwear, and something warm" He looked at Emily when he said that, as if to make a point.

"Sure"

"No problem"

Lucas nodded "We're meeting our team out there, by the cable car at the top of the mountain. We hope to get there by 6pm, from there we'll go to the cabin and will get you guys to go over the map. Then we'll have the team accompany you down to the cable car"

 _Not that fucking cable car again._


	4. Reunited Part II

"Em" Mike "Can I speak to you quickly?

Emily was pleased for the distraction, and for an excuse to leave Lucas. Something about him felt cold and harsh and that was her job.

"Sure"

They walked over to the side of the room, away from ears.

"Em" Mike started "I am so sorry, I literally haven't forgiven myself for even thinking about – you know. I've had nightmares about it, I'm so sorry, I was so scared"

Emily softened for a second, then stiffened again "Whatever Mike. I'm surprised they didn't lock you up. We were fucking boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years, does that not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does!" Mike held her hand without thinking, then let go like he touched something hot "I wasn't thinking, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life"

"At least you didn't do it I suppose" she sneered at him "just try and avoid me and we'll get along fine"

She walked away before he could say anything else, _for fuck sake Em, will you ever give him a break?_

* * *

Emily

6:19pm

Cable car

Being back here was tormenting. Everyone was quiet, even Chris wasn't attempting to fill the silence. Sam and Mike looked at each other and Emily swore she saw Sam reach for his hand and squeeze it. Ashley was clinging on to Chris's arm and just wasn't letting go, burying her face into his elbow. And Emily was…being Emily. Quiet and aloof.

"Team, please come in" Lucas spoke into the walkie talkie. The radio crackled back as a reply. "Team Blackwood, please reply". Nothing.

"Is…everything…okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course" John reassured her "Bad connection"

Emily's heart was beating faster _it's getting dark._

"Blackwood" Lucas repeated "Georgia, Dean, Edward" he spoke their names into the radio "please respond"

Nothing.

This isn't good.

The cable car finally stopped at the top of the mountain. The air was so crisp and cold and the surroundings were beautiful. The noise of the cable car disturbed the peace and made a few animals make themselves aware. A couple of crows squawked and flew away, fluttering from the trees. A squirrel ran out from the station into the darkness of the trees. Something moved in the woods…was it an elk?

Lucas and John left the car and looked at the main station, nothing. There was absolutely no sign of anyone. Nothing.

"What's going on!?" Emily demanded "Where the fuck is everyone?" she stepped and looked at the two men.

John opened his mouth but Lucas interrupted him "I don't know. They're supposed to meet us here"

John put his hand out "Let's go to the cabin and wait for them there"

The group nodded, all of them too scared to speak.

Lucas reached into the black bag he was carrying, once he put it on the floor. Three handguns were pulled out, with three ammo holders and a couple of small machetes. He was not just carrying his sleeping bag.

He handed the three guns to Ashley, Mike and Emily.

"Thanks"

"This makes me feel better"

"Why me?" Ashley questioned.

"We heard Chris isn't the best with a gun" John smiled.

The two machetes went to Chris and Sam.

Sam held it up and looked at her reflection on the blade. Emily saw it reflecting fear and uncertainness, and felt herself mirroring the same.

They set off for the cabin, not without passing the Lodge first. The place still had remnants of police tape splattered around it. All that was left was a pile of rubble; the wood singed from the fire, all of the Washington belongings just burnt particles floating in the air. There were a couple things they recognised, the head of a deer that took its pride of place on the wall. A couple trophies that Paul won for his movies, and pieces of glass, clothing, and-

Sam gasped, and ran over to part of the rubble. She reached down and grabbed something. Was it a photo? Whatever it was Sam put it in her pocket and said nothing, and no one questioned her.

They kept moving, the light fading from the sky and a charcoal sky replaced the sun. The forest was beautiful; there was no denying that. It looked like a Christmas card; the pine trees lined with soft snow, the long untouched perfect pathways, and the silence broken by the occasional noise of an elk or a squirrel.

They were finally coming up to the cabin, the relief washed through the 5 friends as they saw their safeness getting closer and closer. Emily looked at Mike, _I'm going to make it up with you, maybe we can start again?_ She almost blushed at saying something like that, but she promised herself she would do it later.

"You shall not commit adultery" a small voice said.

Emily stopped "Uh, sorry, what?"

The other 6 turned round to look at her, confusion splashed across their faces.

"What Em?" Mike said.

She almost dropped her gun "Please tell me you all heard that" Emily replied, her stomach sinking into a pit.

"Heard what?" Ashley said, her voice a whine with fright.

Emily looked at the ground. Did she hear that? It sounded like someone said it to her face, the breath tickling her skin and the warmth of their body reaching to her. How could she imagine that?

"Maybe I just heard nothing" Emily said, trying to convince herself and the others.

Lucas and John were now looking scared.

They kept going.

"Whoever curses father or mother shall be put to death"

It was that voice again, louder and harsher, almost angry at her.

"Okay, PLEASE tell me you guys heard that!" she felt her eyes fill with tears and fear engulfed her. She looked round, trying to identify the voice.

"What can you hear Emily?" John asked her.

"I don't know" she said, panicked, "some bible crap" at least that's what it sounded like.

"John"

"Lucas!"

"John" Lucas looked at his colleague with panic in his eyes "What. Is. That. Smell"

The smell was a mix of faeces and rotten egg and it came upon them within seconds.

Then it was warm, but an uncomfortable warmth that made their skin crawl and their eyes sting. It was like standing next to a fire.

"Lucas, shit, we've got to run!"

Before any of them could do anything, Emily felt the heat come up like a fire from her feet. She looked across to her friends. Chris, the joker, the kind one who is friends with everyone. Ashley, so sweet and gentle, she never meant any one any harm and was a lot braver than she gave herself credit for. Sam, the naturist, the pacifist, and possibly the most genuine person Emily knew. And Mike, the jock who proved himself to sacrifice himself for his friends, the person she'd loved.

They were all there looking at her, when she was engulfed in flames and pulled away from the light by a darkness none of them have ever seen before.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, guys! I wasn't planning on writing from Emily's perspective for the whole chapter, but she was a lot of fun to write. Plus I wasn't her biggest fan so wanted to try and make her seem a bit more kind then what she's like in the game! As always, comments and critiscm welcome J


	5. Muerto

**Mike**

Ashley screamed, her eyes glistening with tears. Sam's hand covered her mouth and shock spread across her face. Chris looked still, almost not living, as he stared ahead.

"Shit!" Mike's eyes widened with fright as he stared at the space his ex girlfriend was standing only a few seconds ago "Oh fuck, no" he put his head in his hands _this can't be happening again._

"We've got to run to the cabin" Lucas demanded "Now!"

The group began to run up the snow-covered hill towards the sanctity of the cabin. It seemed to stretch forever and ever, the wooden house a monument upon a vast mountain. Any sound, any twitch in the branches, a twig snapping, made one of them gasp and all run faster.

Run run run just run.

Once they got to the top, all of them were sucking the cold air into their lungs, feeling the shock of the ice hitting their throats.

The glass in the cabin door still hadn't been fixed since Jessica was pulled out of it, so John reached through to attempt to unlock it from the inside, realised it was already, and opened the door. Mike stared at the hole in the door, the shattered glass still littering the doorway like snowflakes. His gut dropped as he relived the memory of Jess being hurled backwards through the door and her screams still echoing in his mind. He thought of Emily, her face contorted with fear and confusion, morphing from a strong woman to a scared girl, as she was pulled away by the fire.

They all stumbled inside and John closed the door and pulled down the blind, not like that would exactly stop the entity that they'd just seen. The cabin was cold, bleak, but completely unchanged from when Jess and him had been there.

"Please…please respond" Lucas gasped into the walkie-talkie "Please respond"

Nothing. The walkie-talkie crackled back at him in response.

"What the fuck was that?" Chris demanded, his voice squeaky "You've sent us on a fucking suicide mission!"

"We. Don't. Know!" Lucas responded, "That's what we're trying to understand"

"Well whatever it was" Ashley said "It's just fucking taken our friend! Oh my god what are we going to do. Chris, Chris! Chris I told you we shouldn't have come back here, why did we fucking do this, why why!"

"We never should have listened to you" Chris said to Lucas, he grabbed Ashley's hand and looked at her "As soon as we can, we're leaving. I promise, you were right okay?"

"That's fine but you can't go out there yet, not till we figure out what we're going to do and when we can meet with our team" John said "It's far to dangerous"

Ashley laughed nastily through her tears "Are you serious!? You're team is obviously DEAD just like our friend! Fuck! Emily is dead!"

Words then started getting thrown around; _you set us up, it's your fault, what do we do, why are we even here, we are going to die!_

"Okay!" Sam shouted and broke the row, her eyes piercing and thoughtful "There is no point in this, we need to figure out what has taken Emily, where she might be, and how to get her back" she looked around and then focused on Mike "Mike" she looked at him "You've been here before right? Is there a map, or anything that we could use to figure out what to do?"

Mike looked back at her, shocked. All he could hear was ringing in his ears and the sound of his friends' voices. The question Sam had asked did register, but he wasn't making sense of it. Like someone talking to you in a different language. He blinked at her and looked down.

"Mike!" Sam demanded "A map?"

He heard her.

"Yeah," he looked round "Yes yes, a map!" He ran into the bedroom of the cabin, the one he went in when he was searching for matches to light the fire for Jessica. The last time he was in that room he was 'Mike the jock, the player, ladies man', he was about to have sex, after all.

He looked under the bed and pulled out a number of items, those matches, a sock, and finally, a map. It was slightly ripped and crumpled, but it was like the one in the cable car station.

He showed the others in the main room, while he was searching both Chris and Ashley had managed to light the fire with another set of matches, and Sam was looking for things to board up the windows. Lucas and John were talking to each other, quietly.

"Here" he put the map on the floor. The others gathered round and Sam brought a lit lantern across to make it clearer.

"Okay" Lucas said, "This is where the Washington's lodge used to be" he pointed at the map, "This is the sanatorium, the mines, and we are here" He paused as his finger swept over the picture of a cabin. "We scanned the area using infared thermography, the programme that detects heat, and found most activity coming from here" He pointed at a point away from the sanatorium "we think it's connected to the psychiatric wing."

Mike shook his head "Well it can't be anything, the place blew up when we were last there"

"You're right" John added "It did, however only the external part of the wing. We believe that there is dungeons way below the psychiatric wing are still standing. In the records we found of it, it was used to hold prisoners who displayed unusual characteristics, they were used for testing and experiments"

"Yeah they didn't seem like the nicest bunch"

"Precisely. So you know about the testing on the Wendigo's and the miners who became them" John looked carefully at Mike, who nodded in response "Then you were the one who blew the place up. Therefore you know how to get to the dungeons."

They all stared at him. Sam had a glint of sympathy in her eyes, she was the one who saved him from Billy Bates, and she knew how much going back there terrified him.

Mike sighed, "I'll remember when I get there, yes"

"Okay." Lucas said, "That's the plan. We rest for a bit, then go and search there for your friend. Do you think you are all still up for that? Or are you going to leave?" He looked at Chris and Ashley.

Chris held Ashley's shoulder, as they seemed to communicate in silence. They nodded "I think we'd be safer with you, for now".

"Good. Good. Everyone find a place to rest or gather your thoughts for the next hour, then we'll go."

With that, Mike stood up and went to the bedroom. He was rustling underneath the bed when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up.

"Hey, um, Mike" It was Ashley "Do you mind if me and Chris had the bedroom? You know, last night possibly being alive and all that" She smiled weakly, "Would that be okay?"

Mike chuckled softly "Can't stop you two lovebirds being together can I? Don't worry, I was just grabbing a couple of blankets from under here, I saw them before"

She smiled, "Thanks Mike" she looked around "Oh and, do you mind keeping Sam company? I think being back here is the worst for her, given that she was best friends with Josh and Hannah. It's…bringing the most back for her"

"Sure"

He found her sitting cross-legged in front of the map on the floor, twirling a hair round her finger and biting her lip. Her hand was scanning the paper, like she was imprinting it in her memory. Mike went to the small fridge in the cabin, in hope of food, or better yet, booze. There were four bottles of slightly out-of-date beer. Perfect.

He nudged her with the bottle, "Holy water, m'lady?"

Sam scoffed "We have been friends for all these years and you still forget that I'm t-total?"

"Well I was hoping that, because of this unusual situation that we find ourselves in, that you would have changed your mind?"

She shook her head "Nope, sorry"

He laughed "Well, more for me I suppose" He sat down next to her.

She sighed sadly, "What is it with this place? Why does death and evil just follow us here?" Her eyes almost welling up "We lost Hannah, Beth, Josh, now possibly Em? Why did we come back?"

Mike didn't answer. It felt like she wasn't actually questioning him. Instead, he put a hand on her knee – for once not in a way to make advances towards a girl, but to actually comfort her. "I know. And I know how hard this must be for you, you were so close to the Washington's after all"

"It's no use feeling sad about it, not when we're in this shit now. I've only just got over losing Josh, but Em? Again?" She suddenly looked at Mike and her eyes widened "Shit, fuck, sorry Mike. This must be so much tougher for you, you loved her, after all"

He opened his mouth to say something, to argue, but he decided against it.

"I meant to say," Sam looked at his eyes "Thank you, by the way, you saved my ass many times, when we had the Wendigo's. I never got a chance to say it, so I guess I'm saying it now"

Mike laughed, "Are you kidding me?" He smiled warmly at her "Sam. You saved me more times than I know. Fuck you risked your own life trying to save me. The whole shovel thing, the time in the lodge when you yelled out, you saved my life Sam. You owe me nothing."

They gazed at each other, in complete silence.

Then, she smiled again, "You came off worse though" her hand lightly brushed his neck, over the scars. Then she picked up his severed hand and lightly brushed over the stubbed fingers. She furrowed her brow "You can't escape this."

He curled his severed fingers into her perfect ones, and looked at her. "Sam, I-I never." He sighed, his heart pounding in his chest. "I just want you to know-"

It sounded like a gunshot, and then another, and another. Then they heard men shouting, and they seriously sounded scared. John and Lucas approached the door, armed with their handguns. John looked over to Sam and Mike "We think that's our men, you all stay in here and wait for us to come back. Keep the door closed. There are your weapons on the table over there. And one flamethrower, we thought we should be careful, just in case" He was rushed and sweating. "Stay safe, and use this walkie talkie to communicate with us. We'll be as quick as we can"

* * *

They left, and the two of them waited. Chris and Ashley woke up and Ashley became hysterical again. Sam paced around, frustrated, and Mike constantly checked the perimeter of the cabin. They all got more and more frightened, frustrated and confused, until Mike decided to check the outside of the cabin for any sign of them coming back. After 4 hours, they went to look for them themselves. Armed, with Chris carrying the flamethrower, they were as ready as they would ever be.

Outside, the snow began glistening as the sun was appearing over the horizon. Sunbeams cut through the trees and pooled over the ground, and red and orange lit the sky. Despite the horrors that happened it, it could really be beautiful.

In the light, they felt safe.

They finally found the sanatorium, what was left of it – it was in ruins, with parts being barely recognisable. There were gas barrels scattered all over the ground, and pieces of wood, metal and plastic littered in the snow. The ash dyed the white snow into a dark grey, and the jagged glass from the explosions stuck up through the ice like a warning. Mike and the others found the place where he blew up the wing, near the shed where Sam had saved his life. They entered what was left of the building, and found the stairwell that led further down into the ground.

"Oh Chris, why are we doing this?"

"Ashley, please, please keep it together, for now"

The wing opened up and circled round, with the stairs creeping round the corners. The walls were bare, and there were no signs of any dungeons, or of anything, for that matter.

Eventually the stairs straightened and led to an open hallway. The only thing lighting it was their flashlights. There were no windows, so the hall was dark, stifled, and cramped.

They eventually came across a room coming off from the hallway, it appeared to be a cell. With bars crossing down from ceiling to floor. The door looked like something, or someone had caved it in - and the lock was broken. The four stood by the doorway, none of them daring to suggest going in.

"We just gonna stand here all night then?" Sam said, her joke receiving an ice cold silence.

"Okay, I nominate Chris. He has the flamethrower" Mike said.

"Hey, I opened the door to the weird dude back at the lodge" Chris replied "It's your turn big guy"

"Ah ah no, you have the weapon of mass destruction"

"Oh for fuck's sake I'll just do it" Sam stepped forward and opened the door, lighting the room with the flashlight. She waved it around the room and it was nothing special, a normal prison cell, with a metal bed, a basin, and strangely some handcuffs on the wall.

"Look" Ashley pointed at the floor "A trapdoor" she peered round at her friends "should we go through it?" she held her hands up "and that is NOT me volunteering myself"

"Shh shh" Sam looked around "Can you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like…growling" she bent down and put her ear over the trap door "there's something in there? Its….whining"

Mike's eyes widened as his mind flash backed to the grey wolf he'd befriended back before. The wolf had saved his life, and Mike was so sure he had killed him when he blew up the sanatorium – but he'd survived!

"I think we should go down there" Mike suggested.

"To the growling. And whining" Sam said "Mike I have read Harry Potter and I'm not ready to run into a three headed dog"

Mike laughed lightly "No, it's gonna be fine, trust me"

Sam looked at Ashley and Chris as they rolled their eyes "Okay Hermione. Lead the way"

The trapdoor opened onto a ladder, leading into further darkness. One by one they dropped down to the floor below. Mike looked around for the grey wolf "Wolfie?!" he called out.

"Uhh" Ashley said "Sorry, who the hell is Wolfie?"

"It doesn't matter" Mike waved at her, he then whistled "Wolfie? Come here boy!"

He heard a growl coming from the darkness further from the group. He walked towards it, swinging the flashlight back and forth looking for his canine friend. Suddenly the light went, his flashlight stopped working.

"Fuck sake – okay come on Wolfie stop playing around"

It wasn't Wolfie.

A wolf, or well, a huge wolf, approached the group. It was not anything ever seen in this world. Its fur was sparse, with dark pink skin burning through the black hair. There were gashes all over the body and blood dripping down his legs. His eyes were completely white, and his nose was shaped like one big nostril. His ears were bat shaped, and his teeth protruded over his lips.

"That's not Wolfie is it" Sam said, beginning to walk backwards, slowly.

"No..no that's not fucking him" Mike gasped. _Maybe it's friendly?_ "Hey boy", he reached his hand out.

The wolf snarled and lunged for them.

"Fuck fuck, run!"

They all turned and ran for their lives. The presence behind them neither reaching them nor disappearing. They ran past the ladder, and avoided barrels on the floor and chains hanging from the ceiling. They came to a dead end.

"Fuck, shit!" Mike reached down and grabbed his gun. "Chris get your flamethrower ready"

The wolf approached again, but this time looked at Sam.

"Do not deceive one another" A voice said.

"What?" Ashley cried.

Mike shot the wolf, three, four, five times. The wolf looked at him, blood spilling from it's wounds. It stepped forward, seemingly fine. It looked at Ashley a third time, as it wrapped its jaw around Ashley's neck and tore her head from her body.

"Noooo!" Chris cried as he opened the flamethrower onto the entity. The wolf continued walking, alit in flames, and cornered Sam against the wall.

It stared at her as Sam didn't meet it's eyes.

"No! Sam!" Mike yelled, as the wolf wrapped it's jaw around her arm and they disappeared in the flames.

* * *

Phew that was a big chapter. Many apologies for the delay guys! I've been super busy and wanted to make sure this was done properly. I hope you enjoyed! For those who wonder why the handguns - all of them believe that the Wendigos were killed off, and they believed Josh was killed by Hannah. That's all I'm giving you. Please comment on any thoughts or suggestions! :)


End file.
